Lillie "Lillian" Sinason
Biography As a human Lillie was raised by a poor family in a small place, she was the oldest of three siblings, her two younger siblings being twins. When she turned ten a noble man, (Though he wasn't so noble by actions) came and took her from her family, as a way to pay for the land since they had no money for the taxes they owed. She was made a worked in his home, and treated lowly as a slave. She learned quickly, as others in the same place as her moved to teach her, to try and keep her from trouble, as she and one other were the youngest there, and still considered children by many. Though still as a child she made many mistakes when it came to cleaning, or she would end up dropping things much heavier than her when many of the people over the slaves expected her to hold. This caused her to get in trouble many times. When she turned fifteen she had learned the easiest way to get most of the harder things done. The older she got the more threatened she felt though, as the people expected more and more out of her. She wished many times that they people be in her predictive, or in the ones of her fellow slaves. As she had wished many times that the handlers, or whatever would fall into the same fate many of them had. The loss of a body part for instances, as many would become so injured the part would become disabled. At the age of eighteen a man took more notice of her, and requested to buy her. She knew of who he was, a man who owned a brothel. She had quickly made herself scarce having would much rather to spend her day in the abuse and poor treatment of the slaves in the nobleman's house, then at a brothel, as a whore. To her dismay the deal was made and she was shipped off with the man. She was saved by a vampire named Corbin who had come in later own, having been on a mission to shut down the place by killing the owner and allowing the women inside to leave. She had been weary when he first walked into the room she was in. The vampire had talked to her softly, letting her know what he was doing before helping her out of the room. Having no where to go, he agreed to take her back to her old home, only to find the family had been killed. Lillie was at lost, and much to skittish to go near others, had asked the vampire to kill her. She no longer had a positive look on anything, finding her life to broken and ruined to see any bright side. Corbin refused to kill her though, instead had her travel with him. At nineteen, he offered to change her, which she agreed to. With the vampire she learned to look at the bright side of the world, and wished not to view the world the way she once had. With him she also decided she would no longer look at the world in any bad way, deciding that light does shine through the darkness, even if it takes awhile, the tunnel always comes to an end. After she was changed she traveled with her creator who taught her to drink from animal rather then humans, and taught her the laws of the vampire world, along with anything else she became curious about. He even taught her how to speak French. She came to view him as her father, since he would often refer to her as his daughter when they came across people, it made it easier. Sometimes she would travel with out him though she didn't get to far away from him. He picked up the habit of calling her Lillian, instead of Lillie, almost as if he renamed her, but kept it so Lillie could also still be her name. Once when she was away from him hunting she was cornered by another vampire, he wasn't kind and became a quick threat as he advanced on her. She stared at the vampire before he suddenly fell to the ground, he tried to get up but when he would move a hand it was the wrong one, it didn't take long for him to figure it out, and giving a curse he managed to get up until she touched his leg when she tried to kick him away from her with a scream which caused him to crash to the ground his leg no longer of use. He was later destroyed by her "Dad" The two have found themselves in America. She's heard of the Rebellion but has not taken a side, nor been approached by any members from either side. Physical Appearance Her hair is Blonde naturally wavy reaches about mid back. Once it became style she started to change the way it looks but has refused to cut it so far. As a human they were blue, some days appearing more grey. As a vampire: Gold. Black when hungry. They have the usual purplish bruising around them, She stands about 5'8 and 120 pounds. Her skin was more tan as a human but is now more porcelain. Personality and Traits Lillie is a very bubbly person who choose to look at life on the bright side, though she isn't over the top sociable, when she first meets you she can be a bit wary but unless your a danger to her she will open up rather quickly. She's also curious, if she doesn't know about something she enjoys learning about it. When she starts to do something she becomes dedicated, something's she is highly passionate about. That can lead her to be stubborn though, as she would rather do what she has her mind set on. Lillie can also be unfriendly, if she angered, or threatened- Which is how she learned hew gift. Powers and Abilities Clumsiness (I have no clue what to actually name it or if it has a name.): The ability to remove the enemy's sense of direction and orientation through various effects: -Removing all balancing function. -Reversing nerve pathways - making it so that, for example, when they try to move their right arm, they'll move their left leg, ect. -Removing any kind of reflexive action. -Cutting off certain parts of the body to the brain, I.E: Temporary (or permanent) disabling. -Cause opponents to be dizzy Relationships Corbin is her parental figure, also her created over the years she's came to recognize him as her dad. She holds a close and silly relationship with the man. Category:Vampires Category:Original Characters